


Nelson & Murdock, and their Legal Assassin (Assistant)

by RiseFromAshes (DarkPhoenixGoddess10)



Series: Matt Murdock/Daredevil and Elektra Nathcios: based on Classic Literature [2]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 08:40:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7567579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkPhoenixGoddess10/pseuds/RiseFromAshes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things couldn't be any worse for law firm Nelson & Murdock. They were financially struggling; picked on by DA Samantha Reyes; under the potential threat of Wilson Fisk; and lost their legal assistant Karen Page. While the firm was at the edge of collapsing, a Greek lady showed up at their door and volunteered to be their legal assassin.</p><p>She meant "assistant".</p><p>Based on a short story "The Petite Wife" (小翠) from 'Strange Tales from a Chinese Studio' (聊斋志异)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nelson & Murdock, and their Legal Assassin (Assistant)

Everyone had a dream after graduating from college with a degree. Some went on became a medical doctor; some became teachers; business developers; or advocates. They all dreamed on doing something great, especially for those who are in need; like people who cannot afford daily meals or pay for their medical bills.

But dreams are after all dreams, not reality.

That is a lesson that one has to learn in the hard way.

Standing before his law firm, Columbia graduate New York attorney Matt Murdock thought about what to do next. He and his law partner Franklin 'Foggy' Nelson were in a very financially desperate situation. Both were attorneys held at high esteem but they were known for helping the poorest clients in Hell's Kitchen. Foggy was at the end of his patience, and Matt couldn't blame him. Unlike Matt, whose father left him enough money to pay for his tuition, Foggy was on a student loan. On top of that, his real interest was in corporate law; not criminal law. After finishing law school, they were interviewed by Roxxon Corporation but Matt declined their offer. He urged Foggy to do the same. It turned out that Foggy made the right decision by listening to Matt. Had they accepted Roxxon's offer, their reputation would've been forever tainted with corruption and money embezzlement.

But spending hours doing pro bono work wasn't any sweeter.

Their legal assistant, Karen Page, just resigned.

She tried to explain to them her reasons and promised them that it isn't about the money. Yet, everyone in the company - the three of them - knew the truth. Matt was nice enough and wished her best of luck. Karen hugged both of them and went to start her new job.

A job that get paid with real money.

Without Karen in the firm, Foggy and Matt were like an odd couple counting down the days until the final collapse of their firm. Money wasn't their only issue. District Attorney Samantha Reyes was their number one enemy. A while back, Matt handled a case that rubbed Reyes in the wrong way. Since then, Reyes had Matt and Foggy on her shit list. Nothing would make her happier to see Matt and Foggy's firm collapse. On the other side of the law, there was Wilson Fisk, a crime mobster, whose criminal activities brought to light thanks to Matt, Foggy, and Karen's team work. The police had failed to retain Fisk, however. As of now, he was a man on the run, which made Foggy very uneasy. Fisk wasn't just dangerous with his handyman. A large man grew up in Hell's Kitchen, he was a strong and capable fighter who can literally squeeze someone to death.

Highly likely that was another reason Karen left the firm.

~~~

No income.

No money.

Sooner or later, he would not be able to pay his rent.

Life couldn't be any lower.

"Hey," Foggy began as they left work for the evening. "Just to let you know, I got an offer."

"Oh?" Matt adjusted his red shade.

"Buddy, I don't want to do this to you," Foggy said. "But we can't go on like this."

"Foggy, you remember what we agreed back in Columbia?" Matt reminded him. "We are going to be the best-"

"Avacadoes in New York," Foggy nodded. "I know. I haven't accepted the offer yet."

The two looked at each other and neither said a word.

~~~

The next morning, Matt came to the firm. Foggy was already there and he purchased two cups of coffee. Before either man can say a word, they heard a knock on the door. Foggy opened the door and found a woman in her late twenties standing before him. She was medium height with long wavy black hair. She gave him a mischievous smile and looked at them with sparkling eyes.

"Can I help you?" Foggy asked.

"Actually, I'm here to help you," she replied in a heavy accent. She entered the firm and presented Foggy a copy of her resume. "I'm a legal assassin."

"I beg your pardon?" Foggy's eyes widened.

"You know, someone who's...like a secretary?"

"Oh you mean legal assistant," Foggy sighed in relief.

"Sorry, English isn't my first language," she said. "Are you hiring?"

"Well, it's a little embarrassing but right now, we don't need any help."

"Your office is a big mess," she pointed out. "And your kitchen. Not too impressive. What do you tell the clients?"

"Actually, they are too busy worrying about their situation to even notice," Matt said.

"Oh," She looked at Matt and smiled. She reached into her purse and took out another copy of her resume; it was in Braille.

"You are quite prepared," Matt remarked.

"It would be an honor for me to work here."

"I haven't introduced myself," Matt said. "I'm-"

"Matthew Murdock," she finished his sentence. "I know who you are. You are the blind attorney who brought down the notorious Wilson Fisk."

"Look, we are flattered that you want to work here but the truth is," Matt said uneasily. "We don't have much to pay you."

"Oh I don't mind," she shrugged. "I can work for free."

Foggy looked at Matt, who nodded.

"I guess that's welcome to the firm," Foggy shook her hand. "Ms-"

"Elektra," she introduced herself. "So, it's going to be us a team of three. Nelson and Murdock and their legal assassin."

She meant _assistant_.

~~~

She settled her purse aside and began to organize the office. Instantly, Foggy noticed that her purse was a Prada brand. She was wearing a simple black pencil skirt with a silky red top. Matt could smell her perfume; hers was very different from Karen's. The two wondered how serious she is on working here.

They went into their conference room and closed the door. They sat and looked over her resume.

It was only one page.

It contained more information on her personal hobbies than on her academic and work background. For instance, from her resume, they learned that she had a black belt in Karate, earned ten years ago. She also had a record in mountain climbing. In addition, she was a winner in an eating contest.

"Matt, I'm not so sure about this," Foggy said, whispering. "Let's not forget about Wilson Fisk. What if she works for him?"

Matt thought for a second and then said, "I think she's okay."

"Really?"

"All her resume indicate is that she's athletic and a big eater."

"Matt, no one is going to put 'I am a killer for hire' on their resume," Foggy said. "And you think she asked to be our legal _assassin_ as a mistake in English pronunciation or mistake in telling the actual truth?"

"If she is a real assassin for hire, then she's coming here to work for us," Matt replied. "Do you know how expensive assassins are?"

"Matt, I'm not comfortable with this and I'm not going to say this again," Foggy rose from his seat.

"Foggy-"

"I'm not saying that she's fired," Foggy defended himself. "All I am saying is that we should ask more questions and find out who she really is."

"Well, by far we know English is not her first language; she likes to eat; she's athletic; and she's working for us free of charge."

The two walked out of the conference room and Matt noticed the change in Foggy's heart rate.

The office was very clean and organized. The furniture was upgraded as well; and there were several paintings hanging on the wall.

Elektra smiled at them and asked, "So, what do you think?"

It took a long moment for Foggy to say the words, "Welcome to Nelson & Murdock."

~~~

And thus began a new path for the law firm, with two _avocadoes_ and their legal _assassin_.

Elektra was a mystery. When asked where she went to school, she didn't say much. Nor did she give a clear response when asked where she lives. All she told them was that she didn't go to school in New York and that she does not live around here.

She proved to be a poor typist, which she blamed on American keyboard. However, she always managed to get things ready and done.

Every day at the firm, she had lunch prepared for Matt and Foggy; and it wasn't a lunch from cheap drive through. The food was quite fancy but approximately 75% of it was eaten by her. Foggy watched and Matt listened as she ate loudly in a boorish manner before they could even have their second bite. She was a slender woman to be a big eater.

And yet, ever since she started to work here, clients - clients who pay - began to show up at their door. Most of their cases were small and petty; but they pay well in real money. Foggy had no problem in helping them while Matt still preferred to help the clients who can't afford legal services. Still, things were much better than before.

~~~

"Your client paid his fee today," Elektra told Matt after he came back from the court. "In lemons."

"If that's all he has then we shall accept it."

"Matthew, you can't believe that these lemons are all he has," Elektra said. "What if he's playing you?"

"He is an honest man, and I know it."

Playing with the rubber bands, Elektra muttered, "My English tutor once taught me that if you were given lemons, then make lemonades." Within a few minutes, she made a ball from the rubber bands. "Now we have something to play in the office."

She threw it in his face.

And Matt caught it perfectly, which amazed Elektra.

He threw the ball back and the two began to play as Foggy walked in with his friend and police officer Brett Mahoney. When Brett entered the office, Elektra kicked back the rubber ball at Matt, who dodged it successfully.

But it hit directly into Brett's face and right in the nose, nearly knocked him unconscious.

Panicking, Foggy went to get ice packs and Matt apologized profusely.

And Elektra was nowhere to be seen.

 ~~~

"Do you have any idea what you have done?" Foggy demanded. "That is police officer Brett Mahoney. If it wasn't for me, he could've arrested you for assault and battery."

"It was an accident," Elektra said, giggling.

"You are in Hell's Kitchen," Foggy said. "And the police do not accept accidents when one of them is hurt."

"Foggy," Matt intervened. "She didn't mean it and it was my fault too."

"No, it's not Matthew-"

"Let's be careful next time and be grateful that Brett is forgiving." With that said, Foggy went to his office. Elektra gave Matt a smile and hurled the rubber ball at him.

He caught it and took it away.

~~~

Over time, Foggy found Elektra's behavior quite childlike and lack of discipline; she treated the firm like her playground. That rubber ball incident was far from the only incident. For instance, she liked to sit on the conference table Indian-like when preparing the files. And she kept on calling Foggy " _Froggy_ " despite he corrected her many, many times. Once, Elektra had his named written as " _Froggy Nelson_ " in one of the legal documents she helped prepared. The Judge spotted it and pointed it out loudly in the courtroom, causing some muffled laughter. Foggy was beyond furious but he couldn't bring himself to confront her. So he avoided her for a few days.

Yet, Matt liked her and they spent a good portion of time together. One morning, Foggy found the two of them reciting Shakespeare's "Taming of the Shrew" and acted it out as Petruchio and Katherine. Foggy also noticed how Matt smiled when he was with Elektra. Knowing that clients who pay began to come to the firm right after she joined them, he connected the dots. He had checked these clients' background and was relieved to found them clean.

Their firm was earning money now and he never saw his best friend this happy and relaxed.

So he decided to turn a blind eye to Elektra's behaviors and let her be.

~~~

Life, like always, goes up and down.

And Nelson & Murdock faced DA Samantha Reyes in court again, much to their chagrin. Elektra insisted on coming to the court with them. Foggy only agreed on that Elektra promised to not cause any trouble.

At the courtroom, Elektra noticed Reyes' attitude towards Matt and her demeanor. She said nothing and acted that she saw nothing. She did pay a lot of attention of Reyes' shoes though.

When the Judge called for recess, Elektra got up and went to the ladies room. She used the stall for the handicapped and changed her shoes. Then, she took out her phone and turned on an application.

It was voice imitation.

She quietly tested it, and the voice sounded exactly like the Judge's.

The restroom door opened and from the shoes Elektra knew it was Reyes.

Using the voice imitation, she began to rant, "I am so sick of that Samantha Reyes' attitude. Someone needs to reel her in. She is behaving inappropriately and I have heard way too many complaints. If this were to continue, then I will find a way to have her disbarred! I wish she can learn something from Matthew Murdock!"

She could hear Reyes stopped and standing there.

It took her exactly fifteen minutes to leave the restroom.

Quietly, Elektra changed her shoes back and threw her phone back into her purse.

~~~

When the court was back in session, Matt and Foggy saw the change in Reyes behavior. She was more tamed and demure. They wondered what caused the change. As they were walking out of the courthouse, Reyes came by.

"Murdock," she greeted coldly and went on.

Matt said nothing and Foggy shrugged.

~~~

Elektra didn't tell Matt or Foggy what she did, of course. She was happy to get Reyes off their back. However, it didn't last long. The Judge whose voice she imitated resigned from her position due to health issues. Now Reyes was on their back again.

Reyes was, too, curious about their firm. She had heard about their new legal assistant who introduced herself as the firm's legal _assassin_. She saw her in the courtroom and found her face familiar. She also heard that Nelson  & Murdock fared much better financially after she joined them.

So, one day she decided to go to Nelson & Murdock's to see exactly what's going on there, picking a time of the day that she knew Matt and Foggy will be in court and out of office.

When she came to the firm, Elektra greeted her and poured her a cup of coffee. Reyes looked at her with condescendence, but Elektra didn't seem to notice.

Reyes looked around and noticed the artifacts displayed in the office.

"You got some fancy things here," she commented.

"What can I say? Happy clients like to give the best attorney the best of the gifts," Elektra said. "Our clients have their tastes and sense of styles."

Reyes rose from her seat and picked a vase; it looked like a Ming vase. She then looked at the paintings on the wall. They looked familiar too; before she could ask her about those paintings, a man joined them from the conference room.

He smiled at Reyes.

And Reyes could feel her blood stopped circulating.

Elektra smiled at the man and then back at Reyes.

Quietly, Reyes walked out of the firm and then quickly called the police force.

"It's Fisk, and I found him at Nelson & Murdocks."

No wonder the paintings looked familiar; they were the ones she saw at Vanessa Fisk's gallery.

~~~

When Foggy and Matt came back to the office, they found the street was filled with police cars. Reyes and ADA Blake Towers were there as well. Foggy's heart nearly stopped beating when he saw the cops escorted a man out of their firm.

"Oh my freaking God! It's Wilson Fisk!"

After the man, Elektra ran out, trying to explain something to the cops, who held her back.

"Oh I hate being right," Foggy said, referring to his early suspicion on Elektra's connection with Fisk.

"That man is not Fisk," Matt said. He had listened to Fisk's heartbeats a handful of times; whoever the police arrested today, he knew for sure that it isn't Fisk by his heartbeat. He went to the police and steadily said, "I am that man's lawyer. I can guarantee you that you arrested the wrong man."

Elektra, after struggling to get to Matt's side, explained, "That man is my friend actor Mr. Vincent D'Onofrio! He came by to visit me after he heard about my job! He is not a criminal!"

"Elektra, let me handle this," Matt said.

"No-"

"Elektra, go home," Matt said with determination. "I'll take this from here."

Elektra took a step back and watched as Matt spoke to the cops.

His calmness...

His righteousness...

She didn't go anywhere. Instead, she stayed and watched until Matt left with the cops.

~~~

The whole incident was a just misunderstanding.

But it was embarrassing enough for New York to call for Samantha Reyes' resignation. Reyes fought back by insisting something is not right at Nelson & Murdock's firm. She pointed out that it's very unusual for a law firm that has been struggling financially can suddenly became a fancy one that displays valuable artifacts such as Ming's vase within one year. Something is fishy, she said. The court in turn ordered Nelson & Murdock to turn over these artifacts and their financial statements.

Only to found these so-called artifacts were nothing but fake duplications.

The financial statements were true with their numbers.

Their clients - those who pays - came to them for some petty and at time strange claims, but all of these claims were legal.

As things couldn't get any worse for Reyes, actor Vincent D'Onofrio released a statement live in the news.

He was angry that he was arrested for resembling a criminal; but as an actor, he can understand and to his disappointment, he is probably going to be typecast as a bad guy for the rest of his life. He did express his hope that one day he will portray Wilson Fisk in a biopic. In the end, he thanked Matt Murdock for stepping in to help him.

Foggy turned off the TV after Vincent D'Onofrio finished his statement.

He looked at Elektra and wondered what her true background is.

Gesturing her to follow him into the conference room, he asked her, "Who are you really? How did you know Vincent D'Onofrio?"

Elektra replied, "I'm just a girl from Greece. My father is actually Zeus, King of gods. My mother laid with him in the wind and he came to my mom in the form of an asp."

Foggy decided to ask no more.

The next morning, DA Samantha Reyes announced her resignation.

~~~

It was after that strange and interesting incident when Nelson & Murdock was really thriving in business. They gained a lot of clients, especially those who pay. Many admired Matt and Foggy's righteousness and honesty. Female clients found Matt very handsome despite being blind and Foggy very adorable and down to earth. Elektra became more and more preoccupied with her secretarial work. At the end of the month, Foggy and Matt presented her first paycheck.

Later that evening, before Matt could leave the office, Elektra came to him. She had something to tell him, but as hard as she tried, nothing came out.

"Matthew, I..." She came closer to him.

"Yes?"

And closer.

"I..."

And closer.

He removed his shades, which he rarely does in the presence of others. Without a warning, he leaned over and kissed her on the cheek.

"Matthew!" Elektra took a step back. "You just...just...stole a kiss!"

"I like how you put it, classic," Matt laughed. "But it's you who stole my heart."

"I didn't steal your heart," Elektra said. "It's right inside your chest. Would you want me to pull it out and show it to you?"

"Are you threatening me?"

"No, it's a metaphor," she said, stepping back before Matt pulled her into his arms.

"Metaphor? Then you have to prove that."

Before he could kiss her again, Elektra stopped him. "You kissed me without permission, I don't like that."

"When are you going to give me your permission then?"

"After you defeat me in a fist fight," she said, while wrapping her arms around him. "You have my resume, and you know that I have a Karate Black Belt."

"My father was a boxer," Matt said. "And you don't want to mess up with the Murdock boys because we got devils in us."

"What does a devil's heart look like?"

"See for yourself."

His lips were on hers.

Soon, the light went off.

And their clothing fell on the floor piece by piece.

~~~

"I won," Elektra muttered against Matt's bare chest. They lied in the couch with Matt's suit jacket covering them.

"That's just the first round," Matt said, stroking her hair.

"Would you want your heart back?"

"No, you can keep it and take it wherever you want."

Elektra laughed at that. Resting her head against his chest with his strong arms around her, she knew one thing - that she is not alone. With their sweats mixed and body and heart as one, she was happy.

"I am too," Matt whispered, as if he can read her mind.

Listening to her heartbeat and rhythm of breathing, his eyelids became heavy. Slowly, he fell asleep; his arms were still around her, as if she was a part of him that keeps him whole and alive. Elektra's eyes remained open.

She knew that she is happy.

But she also knew that it cannot last.

~~~

It was the next morning after nine they woke up. Foggy was opening the door and the two jumped out of the couch in panic. Gathering her clothes and getting dressed, Elektra wasn't even half dressed when Foggy approached Matt's office door. Picking up her shoes, Elektra crept under Matt's desk while Matt hopped on his desk and greeted Foggy.

"Morning," Matt grinned.

"Morning," Foggy said. "You worked late last night?"

"Yeah."

"Where's Elektra?"

"She's out sick."

Foggy bit his lips. "Well, I wish she will get better soon. I have to admit, she was on my nerve when she started here. But, I was wrong. She really makes this place a better one."

Matt nodded.

"Oh by the way, Karen called. She wants to do a story on our firm."

After Foggy left, Elektra climbed out, finishing dressing herself.

"You can have a day off," Matt told her.

~~~

Elektra took a day off.

But she didn't return the next day.

Days turned into weeks.

Both Matt and Foggy worried. They called the police and filed a missing person report. It was then both realized that they never knew Elektra's full name nor did they had her contact information.

On his way back to his apartment, Matt was beyond miserable. Suddenly, he stopped; a woman in a fancy black coat stood before him.

"Where have you been?" He went to her and grabbed her by the arm. "You have me worried sick!"

"I came to say goodbye," she said softly.

"Goodbye?"

Elektra looked down and told him, "My name is Elektra Natchios and my father Hugo Natchios was a Greek diplomat. Ten years ago, I went to Columbia. On my way to class, I was harassed by two men. You came to my defense. All my life, I never had a man who defended my honor until that day. I learned your name and wanted to thank you, but my father took me back to Greece. He wanted me to be safe. My father isn't well, and he wants me to settle down. He set me up with a banker, but I don't love him. We came to New York for vacation, and on our way back to the airport, I saw you and Froggy. He telling you about his new job offer and I heard how your firm is struggling. So I stayed behind and came to your firm, to do something for you in return."

Now everything made sense to Matt.

"How did you know actor Vincent D'Onofrio?"

"He attended one of my father's charity gala."

"Elektra, don't go," Matt said.

"I have to," Elektra said. "I didn't plan on us being together. I was supposed to leave after your firm is saved and thrived."

"You are the one who saved our firm," Matt said. "Don't go. Stay with me."

She stroked his cheek. "Matthew, let me go. And listen to your friend Froggy. Your firm needs money to survive. There are a lot of innocent clients in this city, and some are rich and some are poor. Having more money in the bank account doesn't make one less innocent."

It began to rain.

A limousine stopped before them.

"Elektra, the choice is yours," Matt went on. "You can choose to stay with me."

As tears streamed down her face, Elektra whispered, "Give me three months. If I haven't come back by then, don't wait for me."

~~~

_Three months later..._

It was Thanksgiving and Karen invited Matt and Foggy to her house. She introduced them her fiancé retired Marine Frank Castle. The dinner was delicious but Matt's mind was elsewhere.

A lot had happened since Elektra left. Wilson Fisk was finally captured and sent to prison. The police also found Roscoe Sweeney, the man who is responsible for the death of Matt's father, Jack Murdock. Roscoe Sweeney was now a pitiful old man who relied on an oxygen tank. He was sentenced life in prison without a parole.

Nelson & Murdock was doing fine though.

Matt didn't stay late. He left the dinner early and went to visit his father.

"Dad, Roscoe Sweeney is in the hands of authority now," he said, standing before Jack Murdock's grave. "You taught me that even I get knocked down, I can still win. It's true in the boxing ring, and it's true in life. Our firm got knocked down but got never knocked out."

He stopped and didn't know what else to say.

He nodded and walked away from the gravesite.

"Hello Matthew."

He recognized that voice.

Elektra was standing not too far away from him.

Removing his red shades, he went to her. Before she could say anything else, his lips captured hers.

After they pulled away from the kiss, he whispered, "You're staying with me?"

She nodded.

"I have your heart, don't I?" She smiled. "Wherever you run, I run with you."

Matt smiled.

His father was right.

_You can get knocked down, but never knocked out._

Nelson & Murdock was struggling financially and lost their legal assistant Karen Page. But then came Elektra and the firm went on as Matthew, Froggy (Foggy), and their legal assassin (assistant).

Former DA Samantha Reyes was picking on them for a long time but ended up losing her job. She was now teaching legal writing at a college.

Wilson Fisk was in prison serving his terms after escaping from authority for over a year.

Roscoe Sweeney finally got his sentencing for the murder of Jack Murdock.

Matt and Elektra...well, no one knows what their future holds. But in the current moment - Thanksgiving night in Hell's Kitchen - they were together.

She was happy.

And so was Matt.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this fic and that it brings good laughter.
> 
> I do plan on doing a series of one-shot or maybe a couple of multi-chapter fic centers on Matt/Elektra based on literature/plays/classic films. 
> 
> This fic is also respond to the prompt I got on Tumblr. Again, if you want more Matt/Elektra fic, please shoot me a prompt :)


End file.
